Arendelle castle guards
The Arendelle castle guards, or royal guards, are men who patrol Arendelle castle and assist in other activities related to the royal family. They are a formidable force, trained in the use of several weapons. History Expedition to the Enchanted Forest The guards escorted King Runeard when he went to build relations with the Northuldra in the Enchanted Forest. After a period of enjoying what the forest had to offer, they became involved in a battle with the people of the forest. This led to a curse, trapping the survivors, such as Mattias, inside until the curse was lifted. Isolating the castle When Agnarr declared that the castle was to be closed off from the outside world, the royal guards complied with his orders and closed up the main gates. Ten years later, both Agnarr and Iduna perished at sea; four guards stood beside their memorial stones alongside the bishop and Anna. Coronation day Three years later, the guards obeyed Elsa's command to open up the gates for her coronation. Later, during her coronation party, Elsa ordered a guard to close the gates after getting into an altercation with Anna; however, the instruction went uncompleted, as the queen exposed her powers and chose to flee Arendelle, plunging the kingdom into winter in the process. Feeling responsible for the situation, Anna chose to retrieve Elsa and placed Hans in charge during her absence, an order that was received by a guard standing in the vicinity. Frozen summer Summit siege Whilst Anna was out in search of her sister, the guards assisted Hans in dealing with Elsa's winter by distributing cloaks to the citizens of Arendelle. However, the return of Kjekk without its rider prompted Hans to ask for volunteers to search for the princess, a request that was answered by many guards. attacking the Duke of Weselton's men.]] The guards accompanied Hans to the North Mountain and were in awe of Elsa's ice palace. There, the prince told the guards to be on guard but that no harm was to come to Elsa. After voicing their understanding of the command, the guards watched as Hans approached the palace and were surprised when a mound of snow burst to life, revealing a hulking snow monster, Marshmallow. Reacting to the threat, the guards launched spears at the snowman, but he managed to shield himself from the projectiles with an arm and proceeded to angrily swat at the guards. Hans managed to dispatch Marshmallow, but the snowman nearly dragged the prince down into the chasm with him. The guards helped the prince back up onto the staircase leading to Elsa's palace and entered the icy structure. At the topmost floor, the guards were shocked to find Elsa on the verge of killing the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards. Though Hans calmed Elsa down, one of the Duke's men attempted to kill Elsa with his crossbow, prompting the prince to divert the guard's aim, sending the bolt through the chandelier attached to the ceiling. As the chandelier crashed down, Elsa was rendered unconscious, and the guards brought her back to Arendelle, where she was imprisoned in the dungeon. Ultimately, the guards' mission was unsuccessful, as they had not managed to find Anna. However, later that day, a pair of guards gleefully noticed Anna returning to the castle atop Sven and announced this news so that Kai, Gerda, and a handmaid could retrieve her. Treason After Hans assumed control of Arendelle on the grounds that Anna had died by Elsa's hand, he charged the queen with treason and sentenced her to death. As a blizzard began to overtake the castle, Hans and four guards went to Elsa's cell to apprehend her. They cautiously approached the door but found that it was frozen shut. The guards managed to break down the door, only to find that Elsa had escaped out into the blizzard. Following this revelation, Hans decided to pursue Elsa personally. The Great Thaw to his ship.]] A few guards stood at the castle walls, shocked to find the storm suddenly cease. They grieved with Elsa over Anna's frozen form and were overjoyed after she thawed out; they were similarly moved by the spectacle of Elsa restoring summer to Arendelle. Realizing Hans' treachery, the guards cheered after Anna punched the prince in the face, sending him into the fjord. With summer's return, Hans and the Duke of Weselton were expelled from Arendelle; Hans was thrown by a guard into the brig of a ship, while the Duke and his men were escorted by several guards onto their ship. However, the Duke proved difficult and demanded to see the queen, forcing the guards to drag him onto his ship. Organization The royal guards are unquestionably loyal and answer directly to Arendelle's monarch, having obeyed Agnarr and Elsa's commands to close and open the castle gates, respectively. In the absence of the monarch, the guards will answer to another member of the royal family, as shown by their obedience to Anna. Additionally, command of the guards can be extended to beyond the royal family, as shown by Hans' leadership. The guards work as a close-knit unit to provide strength in numbers. Uniform and equipment The royal guards all wear a set of greenish robes that are slightly decorated with intricate floral designs and feature Arendelle's symbol, the crocus. As part of their uniform, the guards have a pair of white gloves and dark boots; additionally, the guards wear green hats that have both long columnar shapes and visors. As with the robes, the gloves and hats are also emblazoned with a crocus. The guards' arsenal consists of spears and swords. Abilities The royal guards are well-trained in the use of both long-ranged and melee combat. For long-ranged combat, the guards utilize spears and showed themselves adept at throwing these weapons during their engagement with Marshmallow. Though the projectiles did not damage the snowman, none failed to miss their target. For melee combat, the guards rely on their swords. During their time in the forest the surviving guards showed great resilience in being able to survive for over thirty years. Mattias made sure to keep his uniform in good order''The Art of Frozen II, page 72. and his men in disciplined and in good shape. When asked by Anna to sacrifice Arendelle for the greater good of the forest, Mattias and his men followed her order, helping to destroy the dam and lift the curse. Appearances Animation * ''Frozen Books * Frozen: Book of the Film * Frozen: Padded Classic Book * Phantoms of Arendelle References Category:A to Z Category:Characters